1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load-bearing slats for vehicle article carriers and, in particular, to a spacer insert attachable to the insulator of the slat for providing added support for the load-bearing wall of the slat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface mounted vehicle article carriers may be provided with longitudinal slats which form a load-bearing surface of the article disposed within the carrier. Typical slats include a slat body and an underlying insulator to prevent contact between the slat body and vehicle surface. The insulator may provide the added function of support to the slat body by molding in a supporting ridge down the center of the insulator. However, such insulator configuration can be difficult to mold and add significantly to the cost of the carrier. Nevertheless, it has been found that some support for the load-bearing wall is necessary to prevent damage to the longitudinal slats under extreme loads.